


Beta Battle (Fuck)Buddies

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: War is hell, but Jasper & Skinny make it more manageable by sneaking away for some action.





	Beta Battle (Fuck)Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Skinny & Jasper sneaking away from the other betas to have sex in between battles.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on June 9, 2018.

>”You ok? Didn’t get cracked or anything during that final push towards the end?”  
>Skinny ran her fingers through her hair, sitting on the cool Beta kindergarten floor next to Jasper  
>”Nah, a bismuth nearly scratched me, but Carnelian saved my ass at the last second. What about you? Perfect as always?”  
>The larger jasper blushed, smirking at her flirtatious counterpart  
>”Yup, you know it. Speaking of which, do you know how much longer our break is? I was thinking maybe you and I could get away for a little bit, if you want.”  
>Skinny smiled right back at Jasper, getting to her feet as she responded  
>”Well, I suppose we have enough time to do the dirty, if that’s what you mean. Just gotta make sure no one catches us sneaking out.”  
>Jasper waved her hand dismissively before grasping Skinny by the shoulders  
>”We’ve done this before, and we’ve never been caught! What makes you think we would this time?”  
>”Better safe than sorry, that’s all I have to say. Now, I found a spot the other day during patrol that looked pretty good, and I don’t think anyone else is over there right now. Let’s go check it out.”  
>The pair practically tiptoed through the canyon, listening for the sound of fellow Betas or other gems that would prevent them from having their fling  
>After what seemed like ages, they made it to their destination: an extra-large exit hole, obscured from anyone passing by with a boulder  
>Jasper put her hands on her hips, eying the spot carefully  
>”Huh, so you just found this? Why is it so big?”  
>Skinny walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Jasper’s waist and leaning her head on her back  
>”Yeah, good find, right? I heard from a peridot that two gems came out a little too close together, so their exit holes kinda merged. Makes for a perfect hookup spot, though.”  
>Jasper pulled Skinny out from behind her, kissing her on the lips brazenly in the open chasm  
>”Let’s go get some good use out of it before anyone else finds out about it, then.”  
>The two eagerly rushed into the almost cavernous hole, which had plenty enough room for both gems  
>”You weren’t kidding, this place is pretty nice. But you know what’s nicer?”  
>Skinny laughed, pushing Jasper’s puckered lips away  
>”C’mon, why do you have to be so cheesy around me? Everywhere else, it’s ‘I’m the perfect jasper, look at me, Miss War-Machine’, but the second we’re alone, it’s ‘Hey, shmoopsy-poo, do you wanna go make-out and fuck in our secret hiding spot?’”  
>Jasper chuckled heartily, smooching Skinny’s hand lightly  
>”I guess I am a bit of a hopeless romantic type. But some fucking sure does sounds good right about now.”  
>Skinny licked her lips, straddling the larger gem  
>”That’s more like it.”  
>The two kissed again, deeper and longer; Skinny laid atop Jasper’s form, grinding through their clothes  
>”F-fuck, Jasp, you know just how to turn me on. Get my pants off, will you?”  
>She readily complied, practically ripping Skinny’s pants off to reveal her cock  
>”You know I always say it, but if it weren’t for your dick being so big, you’d be my size.”  
>”Oh, stop teasing me! How about you use that mouth to suck my dick instead of talking about it?”  
>Jasper saluted sternly, replying “Yes, ma’am!”  
>The pair shifted, with Skinny now straddling Jasper’s face  
>Her cock was laying across the larger gem’s face, grazing against her nose gem  
>Jasper enthusiastically took in Skinny’s cock, swallowing almost half of it in the first go  
>Skinny moaned loudly, arching her back as she swayed on Jasper’s chest  
>Spurred on by her lover’s vocalizations, Jasper went further, bobbing back and forth  
>Skinny lightly thrusted into Jasper’s mouth, feeling the perfectly warm and wet interior surrounding her entire shaft  
>She huffed with every pump, enjoying the vibrations of Jasper’s own moaning on her cock  
>”A-ah, J-Jasp, I don’t know how much longer I can last! Your fucking mouth is so g-good!”  
>Jasper smiled, seeing the crazed look in Skinny’s eyes above her  
>She fucking loved seeing her this turned on, so close to cumming because of her  
>She doubled down on her ministrations, taking Skinny’s dick all the way to her balls, then back almost to the tip  
>Skinny hunched over Jasper, grasping her hair as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded to reality  
>”J-Jasper!”  
>With a loud grunt, Skinny thrusted into Jasper’s mouth all the way, her twitching balls resting on the gem’s lips  
>She panted as jizz streamed directly down Jasper’s throat, who readily swallowed it pump after pump  
>Skinny finally pulled out of her mouth with an audible pop, her dick almost aching from how hard she’d cum  
>”Jasper, I-I didn’t realize how bad I fucking needed that. How bad I needed you.”  
>Skinny leaned in towards Jasper’s face, kissing each other deeply and passionately  
>The larger gem stroked Skinny’s hair softly, wiping the sweat off the side of her face  
>”You were great. It’s so hot to see you like that, fucking my mouth like there's no tomorrow.”  
>The lithe gem flushed a dark orange, giggling like school girl  
>”Oh, I get like that sometimes when I’m about to cum really hard. It certainly helps that I had a good partner. On that topic, what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t help you out, too?”  
>The pair grinned at each other, leaning in for another kiss  
>”Jasper? Skinny? Where are you guys?”  
>The gems bolted upright, looking at each other with wide eyes  
>”Fuck, how long have we been out? Couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes!”  
>Jasper stood, helping Skinny up a moment later as the Beta outside called for them a second time  
>”We’ll have to wait until we can get back here again.”  
>Skinny reformed her pants, looking at the ground guiltily  
>”Jasp, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been so selfish-”  
>The larger gem put her hand under Skinny’s chin, bringing it up to look her in the eyes  
>”Hey, it’s okay, we’ll be back soon. Don’t worry about me, I can handle blue balls. ‘Perfect Jasper’, remember?”  
>Skinny laughed and nodded, placing her hand atop Jasper’s  
>”Okay. But just you wait, I’m gonna knock your fucking socks off the next chance I get!”


End file.
